User talk:Davilimap
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Snfonseka (Talk) 12:39, January 30, 2011 Keys Hey man do you still have any codes left??? Arctistor23 (talk) 14:32, January 30, 2011 (UTC) i was wondering about the same. do you have any beta codes left? Danedivito (talk) 16:12, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Same here! Thanks in advance! DarkosCY (talk) 16:29, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to sound like an echo, but I'd like a code too if you have one to spare! --Rale, The Earth God (talk) 17:19, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I'd greatly appreciate a code, if you have any left. Thanks for offering these up! - Wolvrai (talk) Keys. If you still have some keys left i would be interested.Icedeath 18:21, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi... wanted to ask whether you have any keys left please. Thanks and good day :). TakoMT Thanks Hi! Just wanted to say thanks for filling in what I didn't, regarding the Marksman abilites, so quickly. Take care :) DCage (02.45 CET, February 24, 2011) Page moves Hey, I've noticed you're interested in page moves, so I just wanted to give you a few words of advice. Exploits in DA:2? was clearly meant to be in the forums, so that is where it should have been moved (you can do that by adding "Forum:" in the page move box). By moving it as you did you essentially deleted someone's forum comment, which should not be done unless it is vandalism. Also, the wiki uses lowercase for titles, so Rogue talents was already correct. Keep up the good work and let me know if you have any other questions. 06:10, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Viscount confirmation thanks. Normally I don't get a response that quickly. Thanks for the help.Balitant (talk) 02:27, February 26, 2011 (UTC) I'm just checking something Do you have a bioware forum profile called narshallack (spelling is not right) or something? I've seen someone on there with the same type of profile picture. Though if not then it is probably just a coincidence. Balitant (talk) 03:03, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :Nope, my profile is called Davi310 and the picture is of my Warden. :P --Davilimap (talk) 03:05, March 1, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, well better luck to me next time Balitant (talk) 03:07, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Altar not enough information at Altar page please explain more. Thank you! There is enough info on the quest page. Go look there! Also, please sign your posts. --Davilimap (talk) 23:22, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Heyy :) , can you tell me how to place my text.. likee at the left of the subtitle... loll, its hard too explain it in english, (im french) because when i writee and i want to place the text to the left of the word.. ahh nvm its too weird to understant lol.. I started a thread in Talk:Companions (Dragon Age II) so we can have a rational discussion and settle that once and for all. You seem like someone who might have something to say, so if you do, feel free to chime in at the thread. Otherwise, thanks for bringing it to my attention. -- 17:19, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Qunari page Hello my friend ;) Some page are a special format, and race page (like Elves for exemple) are in this part. It's think personaly the image of the race is better in the center with the quote below, this reinforces the introduction, giving the impression of reading a book. Itachou [~talk~] 03:11, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :Well, not to sound rude, but look in the history of the Elves page, it was already like that before I edits, it's not me, so please check before asking accusations like that. :Discussions are precisely made to improve the Wiki, I'm admin on The Vault and Bureaucrat on the Deus Ex Wiki so I know very well the principle, and it's good to react, it means that the communities to be active. :The format is already like that before my edit, so if you want to change something, feel free to start a debate. Itachou [~talk~] 04:19, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Codes? ^^ Heya Davili, Do you by any chance still have codes to spare there? If you did, I would be surprised. And, err, thanks? hehehe. Peter Paul Paluca (talk) 19:47, April 12, 2011 (UTC) DA legennds request You say that you have 5 keys i can use one of themm if you can i can send one more for my frend. Thanks a lot!